<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Going on vacation by DearDaisy (Scribblesnpaws)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24822475">Going on vacation</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scribblesnpaws/pseuds/DearDaisy'>DearDaisy (Scribblesnpaws)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Eternal Sterek Drabble Exchange [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Derek is grumpy, Established Relationship, M/M, Relaxation, Stiles is excited, Stiles plans for everything, Vacation getaway</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:27:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>498</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24822475</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scribblesnpaws/pseuds/DearDaisy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>For the theme relaxation and the prompt: vacation getaway.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Eternal Sterek Drabble Exchange [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805221</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>72</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Eternal Sterek Discord Writing Events</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Going on vacation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/StaciNadia/gifts">StaciNadia</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘This is going to be so exciting!’ Stiles bounced around on the bed, somehow reading the leaflet in his hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Derek glared at him. Stiles had finally talked him into going on vacation but he’d been the one to insist that it ended up being a quiet getaway, just the two of them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stiles had found this place, out in the countryside but with a wide range of activities that they would both enjoy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘Oh my god, there’s not only the pool but a spa with a jacuzzi and sauna!’</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘I am not having some stranger rub stinky oils over my body.’ Derek sighed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stiles looked at him horrified. ‘Of course not. I’m the only one who's allowed to rub anything over you. Stinky or not.’</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Derek snorted and allowed the tiniest of smiles through.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘Oh my god, there’s quad biking! We have to try that!’</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘Only if I’m driving.’</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stiles pouted at him. ‘Hey I resent that. Understand it completely but still resent it. I want that on the record.’</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘Noted.’ Derek told him dryly as he sat down on the bed and wrinkled his nose at the smell of other people.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stiles started bouncing again, his scent reeking of happiness and excitement. ‘Derek! Derek! There’s zip lining!’</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Derek glanced over in interest and nodded. ‘Sign us up for that one.’ He wrinkled his nose again and sighed. He was going to have to get used to the smell. ‘I’m going to shower.’</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘Uhuh. I’ll call the front desk and get us on zip lining and quad biking.’</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Derek nodded as he headed to the bathroom trying not to show how much he was dreading this. He hated staying in new places, especially hotels or where plenty of people passed through. The rooms always stank, no matter how well they were cleaned. But Stiles had been so desperate for a vacation that Derek didn’t have it in him to tell him how much he hated them and how hard he found it. He could never relax and would have to be on his guard in case of attack.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He finished in the shower and stopped dead in the doorway staring in amazement at the bed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The bed that Stiles was starfished across and snoring loudly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The bed that now had their sheets from home on and to a room that now smelt only of them and faintly of Stiles’ magic. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He recognised the shimmer of wards placed around the room and felt himself smile as he realised that Stiles really had planned for everything. He slid onto the bed, squeezing himself in around Stiles before moving him into a more comfortable position. Derek nosed at Stiles’ neck, breathing deeply as he felt the tension drain from his entire body.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe this would be the first vacation getaway that he would actually be able to relax and enjoy. And he actually couldn’t wait to try zip lining.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe he could surprise Stiles for his birthday with another vacation.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>